The present disclosure relates to a medical puncture needle and a method for manufacturing the puncture needle.
Conventionally, there is a known medical puncture needle such as a blood collection needle or an indwelling needle for infusion, which includes a distal end portion including a plurality of blade surfaces having different angles with respect to the longitudinal direction of the puncture needle in order to alleviate pain when puncturing the human body with the puncture needle.
JP 2000-262615 A discloses an injection needle serving as such a puncture needle. The injection needle disclosed in JP 2000-262615 A is an injection needle including a tapered tip end portion formed by diagonally cutting out a cylindrical main body tip end portion from any one side. This injection needle includes a first inclined surface connected from an outer circumference of the cylindrical main body and formed at a predetermined angle with respect to the axial direction (longitudinal direction) of the main body, a second inclined surface connected to the first inclined surface and having an angle with respect to the axial direction of the main body greater than the first inclined surface, and a third inclined surface connected to the second inclined surface and to the blade tip and having an angle with respect to the axial direction of the main body greater than the second inclined surface.